Various types of automobile safety warning devices are known in the prior art. Such devices are often concerned with leaving individuals or animals in a parked automobile and thereby endangering those occupants. Studies show that temperature increases of 20 degrees can occur in a matter of minutes within a parked vehicle. What is needed is a seat belt safety insert system with distance and temperature sensitivity in communication with a remote control to warn the remote control holder of excessive distance from and potential danger from heat within a vehicle.